The present invention relates to skate brake systems and, in particular, to a system which is adaptable without appreciable modification to in-line skates.
Along with the expanding popularity of in-line skates has come a growing number of injuries that stem from the inefficient braking capabilities of such skates. Although protective safety padding can reduce the severity of physical injury, a need exists for an improved braking system. Such a system should be capable of accommodating a range of conditions from normal maneuvering to emergency braking. The brake system should also permit the skater to variably apply necessary friction without inducing skidding or loss of control.
Available brake systems principally provide a high durometer elastomer pad, commonly referred to as a skid pad, which is rigidly mounted to the toe or heel of a skate. Brake action is obtained by dragging or skidding the pad with an appropriate shifting of body weight over the skating surface to increase friction and slow skater momentum. A skater may also slow momentum by dragging the edges of one or more wheels of a trailing skate along the ground surface. Although such mechanisms and techniques slow the skater's momentum, depending upon the ground surface, the skid pad or wheels may be prematurely damaged and require replacement. Skidding or intermittent braking action may also destabilize the skater.
Any solution to the problem must therefore take into account the materials and the dynamics of skating and the necessity of not only stopping the skater, but also maintaining stability through the stopping action. Other considerations relate to increasing the surface area of frictional contact, selection and placement of friction enhancing materials and the wear characteristics, cost and ease of replacement of any brake assembly.
In addition to skid pads, a variety of systems have been developed for application with traditional roller skates, skate boards and in-line skates. Some of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,736, 5,053,102, 5,028,058, 4,909,523, 4,453,726, 4,275,895 and 3,884,486.
One assembly having some general similarities to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,748 where a multi-arm linkage assembly and pivotally mounted trailer wheel are disclosed for in-line skates. Brake pads mounted to some of the arms cooperate with hardened braking hubs, which project from a brake wheel, and a spring biased linkage to effect braking upon exerting pressure on the trailer wheel. Others of the foregoing references also disclose special purpose hubs which cooperate with mating brake pads.
In distinction to known brake systems, the present invention provides an assembly which augments the braking capabilities of a drag or skid pad with a controlled frictional engagement of the rolling surface of one or more skate wheels.